Hory Portier i Mieszanka Wybuchowa
by PheaVampire
Summary: Hory Portier kontra lord Vielemord. Parodia Harrego Pottera bez niesmacznych dowcipów. Niemożliwe? A jednak...


**PROLOG**

**Jeśli chcesz przeczytać więcej, wejdź na horyportier(kropka)wordpress(kropka)com**

Hory Portier był chłopcem niezwykłym.  
Był tak niemożliwie niezwykły, że w jego obecności puszki z groszkiem konserwowym same się otwierały, a w kalendarzu pojawiał się trzydziesty luty.  
W związku z tymi niezwykłymi jak na kilkumiesięcznego chłopca właściwościami, dom jego rodziców, Lali i Dżema Portierów, codziennie pękał w szwach od zachwyconych sąsiadów, którym notorycznie psuły się otwieracze do konserw. Po kilku dniach na drzwiach zawisła nawet specjalna tabliczka, informująca przybyłych, iż Hory przyjmuje interesantów od poniedziałku do piątku w godzinach porannych, pod warunkiem że nie jest akurat zajęty testowaniem nowej grzechotki.  
Nie wszyscy jednak podzielali powszechną radość. Pewien okrutny, znany w całym magicznym świecie akwizytor, niejaki lord Vielemord, uznał że noworodek psuje mu rynek zbytu i zmniejsza popyt na otwieracze do konserw.  
Uknuł więc zdradziecki plan.  
- Uknułem zdradziecki plan- oznajmił pewnego dnia swemu najwierniejszemu pracownikowi, Piterze Pietruszce, po czym zaśmiał się mrocznie, czekając na pełne podziwu pytania.  
- O ja cię!- jęknął z zachwytem Pitera, który od dawna starał się o podwyżkę - A jaki, mój lordzie?  
Vielemord błysnął złowrogo swymi czerwonymi soczewkami kontaktowymi.  
- Najpierw stworzę pozory przyjaźni i wspaniałomyślnie kupię Portierom tresowanego goryla, który umie tańczyć kankana. Następnie uformuję siedem horkruków, zdobędę świat, przejmę wszystkie fabryki drzwi i wstrzymam produkcję. Jak Dżem będzie chciał kupić nowe, to nie kupi, w domu zrobią mu się przeciągi, a cała rodzina przeziębi się i umrze! Ha! Jestem genialny!  
Słuchający tego wywodu Pitera aż zachłysnął się diabolicznym sprytem swego pracodawcy. Po chwili jednak zamyślił się i zauważył, że Portierowie mogą nie przepadać za kankanem. Słysząc to, Vielemord zmarkotniał i postanowił poprzestać na tym, aby  
w ramach zemsty wcisnąć rodzinie wroga wadliwy toster.  
Jak można się było spodziewać, Lala i Dżem nie ulegli tej okrutnej akcji marketingowej. Na widok dymiącego tostera Lala uciekła z dzieckiem do piwnicy, z trudem powstrzymując się od krzyku, Dżem natomiast z zimną krwią wyzwał Vielemorda na pojedynek w rzucie bobrem ze wstrzymywaniem oddechu. Niestety znany z używek okrutnik wypił uprzednio czterdzieści dwie filiżanki oleju po śledziach, co siedmiokrotnie zwiększyło jego potęgę. Bóbr Vielemorda doleciał więc na Jowisza, podczas gdy gryzoń Portiera seniora wylądował w kretowisku przed domem, sam zaś pokonany Dżem upadł skutkiem uduszenia na podłogę. Mroczny lord, zwany Tym- Który- Wysokiego- Vatu- Żądał, zarechotał złowieszczo, zostawił w skrzynce na listy ulotkę z napisem "AGD Vielemord", wziął toster pod pachę, po czym udał się do piwnicy.  
Do dziś dnia nie wiadomo co tak naprawdę się tam wydarzyło. Dowiedziano się tylko, że Wielki Akwizytor po zamordowaniu Lali Portier rzucił tosterem w Horego. Dziwnym trafem opiekacz odbił się od czoła chłopca, godząc Vielemorda w mordę. Od tej pory Hory zyskał na czole niezwykłą bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Uczeni sądzili, iż jest to znak mocy i potęgi tkwiącej w malcu, ale gdy po wyjątkowo słonecznym lecie szrama przybrała kształt słoneczka, doszli do wniosku że czoło chłopca stanowi doskonałą prognozę pogody.  
Na szczęście tego samego dnia, zaraz po podaniu w wiadomościach informacji o odkryciu przez amerykańskich naukowców cywilizacji bobrów na Jowiszu, powiedziano również o tajemniczym zajściu w domu Portierów. Wielki czarodziej, Globus DamCIdolar, od razu skojarzył fakty, wyniósł osierocone niemowlę z domu poległych w chwale rodziców i podrzucił chłopca do domu jego jedynych żyjących krewnych- Bobsleyów, którzy przyjęli go pod swój dach.  
Od tej pory minęło jedenaście lat...

1.  
Hory już od dziecka podejrzewał, że jest kimś innym.  
Kiedyś, po całym dniu odkurzania rodzinnej kolekcji siekier i tasaków, usiadł wygodnie w swoim składziku na węgiel, zabrał się za prasowanie swoich koszul wykonanych z worków na kartofle i zaczął myśleć.  
Ciotka Babunja musiała znać odpowiedź, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Chłopiec zacisnął pięści. Tak, pomówi z nią twarzą w twarz, jak mężczyzna z kobietą. Uniesie dumnie głowę, a ona, skuszona i zapłakana wyzna mu wszystko. Dość już tajemnic!  
Kiedy jednak chłopiec przekroczył próg pokoju, w którym siedziała jego krewna, ciotka Babunja ryknęła dziko, zszarpnęła ze ściany rodowy miecz i rzuciła się w jego stronę z okrzykiem bojowym. Hory wykonał taktyczny odwrót i stwierdził, że był to głupi pomysł.  
Wuj Vazon też nie był chętny do współpracy. Gdy chłopiec wychylił się zza drzwi i otworzył usta, wuj zgrzytnął zębami, wyciągnął zza pazuchy bazookę i wrzasnął, że zaraz przerobi Horego na purée. Niepocieszony Portier szybko opuścił strefę niebezpieczeństwa. Natchnienie spłynęło dopiero następnego dnia.  
Rankiem, kiedy chłopak wyszedł do sklepu po chleb, amunicję do bazooki i tabletki przeciw uczuleniu na skrobię dla ciotki, przystanął gwałtownie wpół drogi, wytrzeszczając oczy.  
Tak.  
No jasne.  
Jak mógł nie wpaść na to wcześniej.  
Garderoba z worków na kartofle. Uczulenie ciotki na skrobię. Groźba wuja przerobienia go na purée.  
Tak.  
Hory Portier był ziemniakiem.  
Porażony tym szokującym odkryciem chłopiec ruszył ruchem jednostajnie przyspieszonym z powrotem w kierunku domu, starannie omijając po drodze wszystkie fast-foody z frytkami, zaszył się w swoim składziku i nie wychodził stamtąd przez tydzień w obawie przed pożarciem. Po upływie tego czasu uświadomił sobie, że ziemniaki nie mieszkają przecież w składzikach na węgiel i uspokojony wygramolił się na zewnątrz.  
Niestety, pierwszym co zauważył była wielka, rozwścieczona głowa stworzenia, przypominającego nieco wyglądem rozjuszonego nosorożca. Po krótkich oględzinach chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że była to twarz wuja Vazona.  
- GGGHHHAAAARRRRRUUURRAAAA!- powiedział wuj -Moja kawa! Od tygodnia nikt mi nie zrobić kawa!  
Po czym z furią uniósł dzierżony w prawej ręce bat. Portier nie czekał aby się przekonać czy wyrób ten jest dobrej jakości, tylko z wrzaskiem uciekł do kuchni. Powinowaty jednak deptał mu po piętach. Wreszcie chłopiec nie miał już gdzie biec. Wciśnięty w kąt między szafką a lodówką, spojrzał z dołu na górującego nad nim rozjuszonego napastnika.  
A więc tak skończy swoją marną egzystencję. Już nigdy nie zazna smaku prawdziwego życia. Nigdy nie dowie się, że jest mitycznym wybrańcem świata czarodziejów. Nigdy nie wystąpi w Familiadzie.  
Chłopiec zamknął oczy.  
I właśnie wtedy zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy...

Dziesięć minut później spod domu państwa Bobsleyów wyjechała na sygnale karetka.  
- Ale ciooociuuu!- jęczał Hory ze łzami w oczach - Ale bo ja... Ja nie wiem jak to się stało! Ja wcale niespecjalnie stłukłem wuja Vazona! Ciooociuuu!  
Ale ciotka go nie słuchała. Była zbyt pochłonięta pucowaniem ławy tortur i ostrzeniem swojego ulubionego miecza dwuręcznego. Dopiero po chwili spojrzała dzikim wzrokiem na siostrzeńca, chwyciła oburącz rękojeść dwumetrowego ostrza i zamachnęła się na Horego, szczerząc zęby w dzikim uśmiechu. Nim jednak zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek więcej, gwałtowny powiew wiatru z hukiem otworzył drzwi...

Kto stał za drzwiami?  
Czy lord Vielemord przeżył?  
Kim jest dziobak Zdzichu?

Pogrąż się w absurdzie. Oto drzwi: **horyportier (tu wstaw kropkę) wordpress (tu też) com**


End file.
